Soothing Serenade
by Average Everyday Sane Psycho
Summary: Will plus Olivia plus Karaoke Night At Jake’s plus A couple of drinks equals A Drabble series in 5 acts
1. Chapter 1

Soothing Serenade

Ok so this a 5 part Drabble chapter piece written **For **gh_unwrapped prompt #8 unlikely pair. It's my first Glee centric piece so be gentle…

**Will POV**

Stepping into the dive upstate New York bar Will mentally declared that he had officially hit rock bottom. He lost his baby, his wife and his Glee club all in a matter of moments.

Sucking in a deep breath of smoking air he thought of the harsh reality of while his kids were at sectionals he opted to hop onto a plane and head anyplace but where he was.

A sign read Karaoke Tonight and it beckoned to him in that moment like a gift from god.

"Fresh blood," the bartender said as he took his drink order, "so you here to sing or just to watch."

To Will music had always been the greatest form of expression. Perhaps this was what had drawn him to take over Glee Club in the first place all those months ago.

Taking the drink placed in front of him he let a grin cross his lips.

He didn't need liquid courage though at the same time he enjoyed the fact that he was imbibing in something much stronger then usual.

Swallowing hard he listened as the bartended called him to the mic.


	2. Chapter 2

Soothing Serenade

Ok so this a 5 part Drabble chapter piece written **For **gh_unwrapped prompt #8 unlikely pair. It's my first Glee centric piece so be gentle…

**Olivia POV**

Entering Jake's all Olivia wanted to do was to forget about the latest round she just went with Sonny which in turn lead to her break up from Johnny. It was then that she heard the soothing serenade of the latest victim of Coleman's Karaoke machine. She smiled as she looked over to see who the barkeeps latest victim was.

Looking up she was pleasantly surprised.

The man singing the bittersweet melody wasn't the kind of guy she would of pictured singing a song like that. Then again with his wholesome good looks which were a complete contrast from the roughnecks she had tangled with in Bensonherst she didn't think that this man was the type of guy she'd be attractive to either.

Smiling at the bar tender now she called for his attention.

"Who's that singing," she asked.

Coleman shrugged.

"His name's Will but before you go and start something he's from out of town, shame too judging by the applause."

Olivia nodded as he stepped off of the make shift stage and over to the bar wondering if she should be starting something.


	3. Chapter 3

Soothing Serenade

Ok so this a 5 part Drabble chapter piece written **For **gh_unwrapped prompt #8 unlikely pair. It's my first Glee centric piece so be gentle…

**Will POV**

The sound of applause was his own personal drug as he smiled at the mixed bag of bar cliental that was there for the show.

Heading over to the bar he spotted that same bartender from earlier clapping his hands together with a smile on his face.

"Man I wish you weren't just passing through," the bartender said.

Will let out a laugh. A part of him wished he could stay in this moment, in this place just a little while longer.

It was then he spotted the woman who was seated on the stool beside him with a grin on her perfectly seductive lips.

"You put on a good show," she said speaking in a heavy New York accent.

Blushing a bit even though he wasn't the self-conscious type he smiled.

"Thanks…"

The woman smiled as she put out her hand for introductions.

"Olivia," she said.

Nodding he took her hand into his.

"Will," he replied as he looked at the devilish look in the barkeeps eyes wondfering what that scruffy man was thinking in his mind.


	4. Chapter 4

Soothing Serenade

Ok so this a 5 part Drabble chapter piece written **For **gh_unwrapped prompt #8 unlikely pair. It's my first Glee centric piece so be gentle…

**Olivia POV**

Olivia was right in her assumption when she observed that this Will guy wasn't like the Sonny's and Johnny's of the world.

After their introduction the two of them sat at the bar for what seemed like hours chatting and making comments on the local residents of Port Charles's performances.

"That Spinelli kid is good."

Lost in his eyes she gave him a confused look.

"Huh."

"Singing, that Spinelli kid he's good."

Olivia simply nodded.

Time passed and they were still lost in conversation and each other's eyes.

The alcohol flew deeper and deeper in their veins now as she stood up and held out her hand to his asking him to dance.

Letting an adorable shrug radiate from his shoulders he agreed to this dance and they began to move to the music.

It was during this dance that something came over Olivia that she was trying to hold back though the moment was making it harder and harder to do so.

Eyes locked, bodies moved closer and soon…

Olivia's lips crashed onto Will's in an instant moment of perfect bliss.


	5. Chapter 5

Soothing Serenade

Ok so this a 5 part Drabble chapter piece written **For **gh_unwrapped prompt #8 unlikely pair. It's my first Glee centric piece so be gentle…

**Will POV**

Her lips caressed his as part of him wanted to kiss her back but the part of him which was still rational knew that though divorcé was looming he was still married.

Pulling back he looked at the brunette with his sad eyes.

Perhaps in another time under other circumstances he would of allowed himself to let her lead him upstairs for a one night stand.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"It's not you,it's me…I'm well that is technically I'm still married."

He watched Olivia hit her face, mumbling something under her breath in what the young Spanish teacher slash choir director picked up on as being in Italian.

Although this wasn't a language he was fluent in he flashed her a smile as he cupped her chin in his hands.

"It's my fault not yours Olivia, I mean I'm not wearing my ring or anything, heck I'm most likely going to go through divorcé proceedings as soon as I step foot back in Ohio."

She nodded as that comment made her feel a little bit better as she cracked a seductive half smile.

"Well we'll always have Karaoke Night at Jakes," she spoke letting out a laugh for which he nodded.

That they would.


End file.
